


another kind of memory

by meowrails



Series: magic fingers [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Bodyswap, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: After an encouter with a demon, Karl and Stephen exchange souls.Stephen is delighted, Karl is not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this silly body swap fic turned a bit more mordo centric and plot heavy than i thought. 
> 
> just like the other fics in this series, stephen is a trans man. words like cunt/clit/pussy are used, if that makes you uncomfortable, i dont suggest reading. you don't have to read the other fics in the series to read this one, but it helps.
> 
>  **(SPOILERS)** Trigger warnings: mention of past child abuse, suicide, blood and violence. it's all very brief.

This was the worst, most exhausting day of Mordo’s life. He knew it was hyperbolic to say it, but no other day in his life had been as ridiculous as this one.

Their mission for the day had been simple enough. Wong came into the Sanctum in the crack of dawn beckoning them for help with a fiasco back in Kamar-Taj, it involved a corrupt sorcerer trying to summon a religious entity. Stephen, still new enough to magic to be naively excited about these sort of things, ran behind the librarian before his partner could catch up. 

It shouldn’t have been this difficult. They had fought creatures like these before.

The sorcerer guilty of this crime was very much still beginning to learn the ropes of the mystic arts. Without the guidance of the Ancient One anymore, no one could have known that her true intentions were to learn the mystic arts just so she could become closer to her god, but it obviously failed and ended up summoning demons all around Kamar-Taj.

If it were up to Mordo, she would have been kicked out of the compound in a second. He has had enough trouble with demons to last a lifetime.

To make the long story short, the demons the woman summoned were the clever, mischievous sort that had originally intended in posing as her god to make her do unspeakable things. Stephen and Mordo, fed up of the demon’s chatter, worked together to defeat each monster one by one by force, but did not notice that the leader had managed to force the sorcerer to do one last spell before being vanished back to its realm.

It happened in an instant. The demons were gone, and the world seemed different for a moment. His body felt weightless and empty, much like astral projecting, until he was sucked back the physical plane as if nothing had ever happened. 

In the process, they had both been thrown at the ground with the sheer force of the vanishment spell, the sorcerer responsible for the fiasco was out cold on the ground. Mordo groaned and immediately searched for Stephen, but could only see his own body thrown next to him.

Wait.

Mordo looked down his hands only to find pale, trembling hands with endless scars and a dull ache in his wrists. His uniform was blue, not his usual green. In horror, he reached a hand to his chin and, as he feared, found a clean goatee instead of light stubble.

Stephen, in Mordo’s body, was looking at him with a smirk on his face. “Hey handsome.”

“Oh no,” Mordo replied in a voice much smoother and  _ american _ than his own. “This isn’t happening.”

It took him a few more moments to fully realized what had happened, but once he did he groaned in frustration. The demon had used up the last of it’s energy in their dimension to make them switch souls. 

As embarrassing as it could be, the first thing Mordo noticed was the lack of a penis between his legs. So this was what it felt like.

He also noticed that Stephen wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath his robe, the bastard.

He shook those thoughts away, it was the most improper thing to consider for this situation.

Before either of them could speak, Wong walked in and asked what happened, moving towards the poor student’s unconscious body. Stephen and Wong stared at each other, at themselves, and managed to settle on an unspoken agreement.

“She’s still conscious,” Stephen said, settling in and imitating Mordo’s accent fairly well. He was exaggerating it, a bit, making him seem more formal than he usually was, but Wong didn’t seem to take notice. “She was dealing with demons and things went wrong. I suggest you take her you a healer.”

Wong nodded, and with a wave of his hand, he levitated the students body into a portal that lead to the compound’s infirmary. “Thank you both for your help, you may return to your Sanctum.”

“Always happy to help.” Stephen said, making Mordo’s body bow. 

The librarian shot him a look, but shook his head and walked through the portal, barking orders at the healers to help him.

Stephen turned around and saw Mordo forming a portal for them. He seemed tense, and kept gritting teeth together as the path appeared.

“So, Karl. Enjoying the--”

The other master gave him a glare. “Shut up. I need to think about this.”

They arrived back in the Sanctum in an instant. Stephen seemed to be enjoying this, rubbing his hands over his new face and wiggling his hips, probably because of the new addition between his legs. Switching bodies also meant switching genitals, and Mordo still doesn’t want to think about that part. He’s already having enough trouble trying to look at his arms and seeing pale skin. 

And there was a numbing, slight pain in his, or Stephen’s knuckles. How did the man bear this every day?

“I didn’t know this was possible.” Stephen said. Mordo tried to avert his eyes; he’d seen a lot of things in his life, but seeing his own body and voice speak to him was too surreal, it was nothing like astral projecting and seeing his limp body on the ground. 

He walked towards the library, Stephen hurriedly followed behind him. Mordo scanned the limited array of books in front of him, picking one that seemed to pique his interest. “I heard about it once, it is not common and requires a lot of magic. Perhaps in the dimension where the demon hailed from it is a more common punishment. Or the demon really used all the magic it had left to exchange our souls, just to irritate us.”

“Can we fix it?”

“Yes, but I need to know exactly how to do so. If anything goes wrong, it could end up with our souls being permanently imbued in each other’s bodies. Or they’re stuck between the physical and spiritual plane for the rest of eternity.”

Stephen fell silent. He was sure they were both thinking about the same thing--if The Ancient One were here, she would know how to fix this. Without a Sorcerer Supreme to guide them, they were still at their wit’s end attempting to keep everything in balance. The remaining students and sorcerers had looked upon Stephen and Mordo’s guidance for most problems, seeing as they were both fairly close to the Ancient One, but there were no talks of the who would be the future Sorcerer Supreme. Speculation, yes. Most sorcerers were betting on Mordo taking the mantel, but no one was certain.

And there was no way they could  _ be  _ certain if they were stuck in the wrong bodies, with different energies and auras, there was no way either of them could be allowed to lead at this state.

“Okay, so we ask Wong. He probably knows something we don’t have at our disposal.” Stephen argued, sitting on the nearest seat of the small library.

Mordo grunted. “No, no one can know of this. I can find the proper spell myself.”

“Why?” The american snorted. “Are you embarrassed?” 

He stilled, and cleared his throat. “I don’t want anyone finding out about this accident. Give me a few days, I will find what we need.”

Stephen squinted, staring at his lover for a moment before shaking his head. “And you say I’m stubborn...” He whistled, and the Cloak followed behind him like an excited puppy. “I have some stuff to do with the relics, I’ll talk to you later.”

Mordo hummed in response. The voice that left him in this body was so deep, it sounded akin to a purr. Right, Stephen’s voice was something else he’ll have to get used to.

“And, Karl?” 

“Yes?”

Stephen smirked at him and gave him a wink. It was strange to see that expression on his face. “My period isn’t for another week and a half. Feel free to do whatever you like with that information.”

If Mordo’s skin were paler he would be blushing, judging from how hot the tip of his ears felt. 

Oh wait, he _was_ blushing, now that this body’s skin was ridiculously pale. Stephen would do so from a single word. His lover seemed notice and chuckled as he walked away. The thought of experimenting with the other man’s body had not even crossed his mind. 

“Leave my body alone, Strange!” He yelled out. Stephen only waved a hand in the air in response, and was most likely going to ignore him.

Mordo sighed and passed the page. He forgot how much Stephen’s hands shook even when he wasn’t moving them, and it took him a few tries before he managed to get to the section of the book he wanted.

This was going to be difficult.

 

~*~

 

Turned out that Stephen’s hands would be a bigger problem than he thought. He finally understood why the man relied on levitating objects and on asking Mordo for help so much. He would so often tease and complain about his reliance on it. Now, after suffering through the dull ache for hours, he vowed to never tease Stephen about this again.

After changing into his more comfortable change of clothes, he decided to make himself a cup of tea as he studied--it resulted on him making a mess all over the kitchen counter. Not only did Stephen’s hands shake pretty violently when he attempted to pour his tea, but they were much more susceptible to pain. A steady, constant pain that started in the wrist until the end of Stephen’s fingers. Mordo was finding it hard to concentrate and tried to breathe in a way that would dull his senses. The scars also were sensitive to heat, holding the cup was more difficult than usual.

He ended up having to levitate everything, then went back to read. Mordo didn’t enjoy using magic for such mundane tasks, but it would have to do. The cup hovered next to his head, moving to his lips whenever he wanted a sip. 

The words Stephen had spoken earlier still rummaged through his mind, and he couldn’t help but think about the implications of it. Did Stephen... want him to touch his body? Mordo had never had an issue touching Stephen, back when their souls were in the correct place. Hell, he worshipped the scattered moments they had time to enjoy themselves and make love. Stephen was always keen on it, claiming they could try to have more ‘ _ quickies _ ’ or asking Mordo to at the very least finger him, since he ‘ _ wasn’t doing anything _ ’. Almost all of the times he was asked to do this, he was somewhat busy, but it was hard to say no when his lover was practically humping his leg while begging to be touched.

It seemed that when their souls exchanged, Mordo was stuck with Stephen’s ridiculous libido as well. 

Heat pooled in his navel and between his legs, or Stephen’s legs, and Mordo regretted even thinking about the subject. He’d forgotten how sensitive the man’s body was. Mordo crossed his legs, trying to ignore whatever unnecessary need started to form in his brain.

Minutes passed by and he still thought about all he could do with Stephen’s body, with the man’s  _ permission _ , and eventually gave up, sliding a trembling hand under his shirt and cupping one of Stephen’s pecs that he liked so much.

Mordo looked around him, not sensing any one nearby, and continued to grope Stephen’s body. Or himself, rather. There was barely any sensation in the man’s nipples after his surgery. Apart from the softness of his skin, it quickly grew boring. 

His hand started to trail lower down his chest, almost on it’s own, and stopped right before the waistband of his briefs.

_ ‘He gave me permission.’ _ Mordo reminded himself, biting his bottom lip before slipping his fingers beneath the fabric.

Just as he thought, his (Stephen’s) cunt was already slick with pre-cum. It was different, so very different from touching his lover when they were in their respective bodies. His hand still trembled, making it slightly difficult to find the place he was looking for, but once Mordo found Stephen’s clit he almost double over at the sensation.

He understood why the man wanted to be touched so often now. 

In a hurry, Mordo let the briefs he was wearing drop to his ankles and spread his legs apart, mouth watering at the creamy skin of Stephen’s thighs right at his disposal. The man’s skin was so soft, barely scarred as compared to his own. Both of his hands ran up and down his thighs, running his nails over them and gasping at the slight burn.

He returned to focus on Stephen’s, or his, cunt. This felt so new, so intoxicatingly good. So far, Mordo had only focused on rubbing the clit just the way he knew Stephen enjoyed it. His knuckles cramped up slightly, but that didn’t stop him from continued to play and explore the new sensations. Mordo tilted back his head against the chair and moaned out just as Stephen would, loud and incredibly needy, just to hear the man’s wonderful voice.

He pressed a finger inside Stephen’s hole, that was now dripping slick into his chair, and heard himself whimper. Mordo didn’t whimper, he didn’t personally enjoy making sounds during sex, but he was so overwhelmed with all new sorts of sensations and pleasure that he could barely contain himself.

With one hand that had two fingers knuckle deep inside him, and another hand continuously rubbing his clit, Mordo knew he was going to cum soon. As the pleasure from each touch became more intense which each passing second, the only sound that Mordo could hear was Stephen’s voice escape from his lips.

He could barely notice that his hands were cramping up until he tried to push in a third finger, which resulted in his right hand sending out an almost mind numbing pain from his now completely aching hand.

He swore in his native tongue and pulled out his fingers hurriedly.

Mordo was panting, frustrated by the sudden lack of orgasm and the fact that he’d made a mess of his favorite chair. He pressed his palm to his face on his face in shame, only just then remembering how his hands were both completely covered in slick. But there was no way he could touch himself with his hands at this state.

Damn it all, he should have just humped the bed like Stephen mentioned he would before he and Mordo became a couple.

After a few deep breaths, Mordo put on his briefs and sweatpants once more and adjusted himself before he started looking for Stephen. The pain was too much, he needed to ask him what he could do to calm it down.

Mordo wiped his hands on his shirt and made his way to where Stephen should be, by the relics. Sure enough, he saw his own body working on a spell to calm a particular relic’s magic down. It seemed that Stephen kept his promise not to touch Mordo’s body, making him feel all the more guilty.

Once he finished, Stephen turned around. “Oh, hey. Did you find anything?”

“...No, not yet.” Mordo sighed, he should be focusing on what was important. “I had to stop because of... your hands. They ache.”

The american seemed quiet at this. Mordo now realized that Stephen must be enjoying the fact that he wasn’t currently disabled, at least for a short while. It didn’t feel right to remind him of what was waiting for him once they exchanged souls once more.

“Yeah, that happens sometimes. I have ibuprofen in the kitchen.” They walked together back to the kitchen and Stephen noticed a bit of spilled tea that Mordo didn’t manage to clean up. He didn’t comment on it and cleaned it himself instead. “Did you do anything strenuous?”

Mordo hadn’t come up with an excuse. “I... I picked up a pile of books from the floor. It seemed to be too much.”

His lover handed him a cup of water and two pills. Mordo thanked him and took it quickly, before Stephen started to question him more. “I hope this works.”

“It should, usually does the trick. But you know what really does work? A hand massage.” Stephen moved closer and took one of his hands. “It feels weird to touch them like this.”

Mordo clenched his teeth and tried to find a way to escape this. “It is very weird, yes.”

The movements were tender and calculated, as if Stephen had done this to himself many times before. He saw his own darker hands massage Stephen’s palm and wrist; Mordo had to admit that it felt wonderful. He sighed, enjoying the sensation and Stephen moved to his arms and tried to ignore the fact that he was aroused from earlier.

“Wait a sec...” Stephen said. He brought one of the hands to sniff them and run the tip of his tongue over a trembling finger. Mordo gulped.

“Huh, is that why you couldn’t find anything?” The teasing voice that came from his body felt just like his own subconscious. Mordo looked away, hiding his reddened cheeks. 

But Stephen only got closer, now pinning him to a wall of the kitchen. Is this what it felt like to be on this end of things? So often would Mordo pin Stephen to the wall, teasing the other man when they were in their respective bodies. “We’re you having fun with my cunt? Did you get to cum?”

Mordo shook his head. His eyes were closed this time, he still didn’t want to look at his own smirking expression. “I did not get to finish, no. Your hands...” He trailed off as he felt Stephen lower his sweats and underwear to his knees, slipping in a hand between his legs.

“Holy Vishanti...” Said Stephen, clearly admiring the sight of his own cunt. Of course the man wouldn’t mind  _ literally  _ fucking himself. Mordo groaned as he felt two fingers enter him, knowing exactly how to move and where to touch. “You’re so wet.”

“Don’t state the obvious.” Mordo tried to bite back, but his voice came out as a choked moan. “Stephen...”

The sorcerer seemed quite keen in talking during this, whispering filth into Mordo’s ear. “Does my body feel nice? Now you see why I want your fingers inside me  _ so much _ . This is how wet I get for you all the time, dripping from just a simple touch.”

Mordo shouldn’t be turned on be this, by hearing his own voice whisper obscenities to him. He shouldn’t be bucking his hips at the feeling of his own fingers inside him like this, yet here he was, holding on to Stephen because his thighs were quivering too much from the pleasure.

“Are you gonna cum, Karl?” Stephen was chuckling about this. He was amused by his loss of control.

Eyes still closed, Mordo sobbed. “I... I--Oh gods, Stephen.” And with just that, he came all over his lover’s (his own) hand, still moving his hips up and down the fingers inside his cunt as rode out his orgasm. He opened his eyes for a moment and saw his own face smirk at him, sucking his fingers clean. Mordo covered his eyes with his hands out of shame. “You bastard.”

“Fuck, that was hot.” Stephen panted out and kissed him excitedly. Mordo was still lost in the aftermath of his orgasm, and didn’t notice when Stephen started to unbutton his pants. 

He lowered his eyes and, at the sight of his own fully erect cock, Mordo now understood why Stephen was so nervous to have it inside him the first time. “I’m not--”

“Don’t worry, I won’t stick it in or anything. Unless you want me to. Fuck, do you want me to?” Stephen kissed his jaw as he speak, finding the idea of their newly exchanged roles far too arousing. 

Mordo felt Stephen’s hard cock press against his thigh and gasped. “I don’t think -- Not right now, no.”

Stephen gasped, “could you at least help me with this? Just... suck me off or give me a hand. You don’t even have to touch me, you can just talk to me.” 

“Stephen...”

The american pressed his hips closer to his thighs. “Karl, please.”

Getting down on his knees to suck his own cock definitely felt like a hard limit. Still, Stephen sounded so desperate, and he’d already done so much. He buried his face into his lover’s shirt and closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see what it looked like when he took one of Stephen’s huge, shaking hands and wrapped it around his cock. He’d seen the sight many times, just never in this way, he’d rather not think about it.

When his lover’s hips started to move along with his strokes, Mordo heard every whimper and moan that usually came from Stephen’s voice escape from his. He bit his bottom lip and simply continued to stroke the cock, pretending he was masturbating. He tried not to think about how he was getting wet again, and how he wouldn’t be entirely averse to finding out what it would feel inside of him. He’d only ever had a cock inside him once, and that was a strap-on Stephen had bought for them. 

“Karl, oh gods. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum all over you-- me. Oh,  _ fuckfuckfuck--” _

Stephen didn’t last long. He finished on Mordo’s (his) hand and slumped over his shoulder, with a dumb looking smile on his face that he usually has after an orgasm. Mordo helped Stephen tuck his cock back into his pants, careful that Stephen won’t accidentally hurt it. 

“I guess I should come clean and said that the first thing I did after leaving the room was masturbate.” He said, wrapping his arms around Mordo’s waist. Stephen had never noticed how small his body’s waist felt in comparison.

“Should I pretend to be surprised?” Mordo took off his joggers, stained with his own cum, and folded it on the kitchen counter to wash later. 

“Are you alright? Did I go too far? You didn’t seem... comfortable.” Stephen pressed a hand to his lower back, he looked genuinely worried.

He shook his head, “No. I simply don’t enjoy looking at my own face like you do. Especially not in those sort of situations.” He didn’t add the fact that he didn’t enjoy being reminded of the scars in his face that always brought painful memories, but Stephen didn’t need to know that. 

The sorcerer gave him an incredulous look, but let the subject slide. He handed Mordo another cup of tea, which he levitated to his lips. It made Stephen smile, even if Mordo wouldn’t see it.

“I probably shouldn't mention that I masturbated in front of our bedroom mirror, then.”

Mordo choked on his tea.

They went back to complete their duties for the day. Stephen had to balance the energy emitted from the relics, making sure another one doesn’t become powerful enough to become sentient just as the Cloak did. Mordo returned to the library and skimmed through every book that may have have any mention of soul swapping spells, but to no avail. Still, he only managed to get through half of the books that seemed relevant, and he still had other books to look through. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. The Ancient One would know, if she were here. Damn her and her lies, but he would be lying if he said they didn’t need her right now. Or at least some sort of guidance.

Hours passed and Mordo was fast asleep on the chair with a book on his lap and another, now cold cup of tea by his side. The Cloak shook his shoulders to wake him up. It pointed towards their bedroom, most likely because Stephen had asked it to wake him up.

“I am... not your master, you know this right?” He asked the relic as they made their way down the hallway. It shook and twirled in response, Mordo didn’t know what to make of it. Once they reached the bedroom it placed itself on Stephen’s shoulders, as if to say  _ ‘yep, this is my master!’.  _ Perhaps the relic could read auras, perhaps it just knew by instinct, like a cub knew who its mother was.

Stephen shook the relic off his shoulders as he washed his teeth. Mordo walked into the bathroom to piss, but immediately glared his lover after noticing what he was doing.

“You're using your toothbrush.” He said.

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “What other one would I be using?”

“Mine. We exchanged bodies, we exchanged all hygienic products.” 

The other sorcerer rolled his eyes and did as told. Mordo stood in front of the toilet for a moment, before remember he didn’t exactly have anything to aim with. He sat instead and did the deed, hearing Stephen laugh beside him.

“Same thing happened to me, it’s harder to aim with these things than I thought.” He gestured at the front of his pants, as if Mordo needed any further indication that he was referring to his cock.

They blew out all the candles and finally laid on their bed. Mordo was exhausted, from both reading and fighting demons this morning. It had been an incredibly long day, all he needed was some rest and a clear head in order to keep searching for a cure to this curse tomorrow.

He felt Stephen settle behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist in comfort. Mordo wanted to argue that he wanted some some space, that he didn’t like being held.

They were all pointless lies. Stephen may be an idiot sometimes, but he wasn’t stupid. Mordo leant into his chest and closed his eyes, trying to pretend that he was still back in his body.

He dragged his fingers lazily over Stephen’s arms, his arms, and felt scattered scars from so many fights and battles from ages ago. They all seemed so miniscule and unimportant now, if someone asked Mordo who gave him his scars he couldn’t recall more than half of them. 

Except the ones on his face, he remembered those all too well.

Stephen’s body had very few scars compared to his own, thought each one told a different story that shaped him into the man he is. That brought them together. He remembered each of their stories as well; they had laid in bed one day and Stephen told him about each one. The scars on his hand, his chest surgery scars, the one on the side of his chest from Kaecilius’s zealot, one he has on his leg from a skiing accident. 

It was the only thing Mordo envied about him, that he had not yet suffered so much.

Then Stephen described all the scars he  _ would  _ have if the memory of what Dormammu did to him was still etched on his skin, and he no longer felt envy. Only pity, for both of them.

“You’re thinking too much.” Said his voice behind him. It took Mordo a moment to remember that was Stephen and not his own head. “That’s usually my job.”

“I was thinking of spells that could work. Books I could consult.” He lied. 

Stephen hummed. “I’ll help you look it up tomorrow. You’re the one who always told me to stop reading and rest, for once. Did we switch personalities along with our bodies too?”

He felt the man laugh behind him, chest rumbling against him as he did so. Mordo chuckled, but feared that there might be some truth in his statement.

At this rate, Mordo felt that he was never going to fall asleep. He needed to take matters into his own hands. Well, Stephen was controlling them, for now, but it would have to do. Being in Stephen’s body was doing horrors, or wonders, to his sex drive.

Mordo stilled, making sure that this was what he wanted, and decided that whatever Stephen decided to do with his body was alright as long at it made him cum. Stephen had a stamina of a rabbit, somehow, but he always seemed like he could drift off to sleep after finishing. It was worth a try.

He moved back against his lover, feeling a half interested cock resting against his ass, and moved his hips. Slow, firm movements that certainly caught the attention of a certain sorcerer. 

“Karl, I thought you wanted to sleep.” Stephen said in a straight voice, clearly trying to restrain himself. It was fruitless, thought, as he wasn’t used to having a cock and was already fully erect just by this. Like they were teenagers...

“Now I want something else.” Mordo said in a low voice that he personally enjoyed, he felt goosebumps on his skin as he did so. “Whatever you like, just not my cock inside of me. Just make me cum.”

That sounded like the sort of challenge Stephen was born for. He lover licked his lips, moving against Mordo’s behind carefully. “Can I eat you out? I want to know what I feels like when someone does it to me.”

If it was any indication to how he felt about that prospect, the wetness starting to form in between his legs seemed to be very interested. With Stephen’s help, he took off all of his night clothes save for his shirt.

Without warning, Stephen got off the bed and walked to their closet. 

“Strange?”

Stephen straddled him, holding a piece of cloth in his hands. “I have an idea so you don’t have to look at me, or anything, while I do it. Do you trust me?” 

Knowing exactly what he meant, Mordo nodded and allowed Stephen to wrap the piece of cloth over his eyes as a makeshift blindfold. It had been a very, very long time since Mordo had a partner do this to him. But it was Stephen, his dear former student doing this to him. He trusted him. Not fully, he doesn’t think he could ever trust anyone completely, but he trusted him enough to let him do this.

Stephen settled between his parted legs and didn’t waste time on licking a long stripe from his hole to his clit. Mordo instantly bucked his hips.

So this was why Stephen enjoyed the act so much.

He felt his own stubble scratch against his inner thighs, one of Stephen’s most sensitive body parts and shuddered. It didn’t stop his lover from holding him by his knees, the lips of his pussy spread apart so Stephen could stick a tongue in his dripping hole. He moaned against the heated flesh and pushed his tongue in deep. Mordo arched his back. A voice in the back of his mind admitted that this was better than any blowjob, he would definitely miss it.

Gods, he was good at this. 

Mordo gasped and wondered how Stephen was aroused by this. By eating himself out, by the sight of his own trembling, blushing body beneath him. The man had always been confident about his appearance, save for his hands; Mordo couldn’t believe that it reached this extent. 

He heard a groan escaped both of their lips as Stephen gently inserted two fingers inside him. He felt the mattress shift and shake and realized that Stephen was probably humping the bed sheets at the sight of his own hole stretching to accommodate another finger. The man wrapped his lips around his clit and Mordo felt his back arch once more. He bit his lips and rocked his hips against Stephen’s mouth. 

His lover must look like a mess, face wet with his slick and smiling at the fact that Mordo practically begged him to make him cum. It won’t be a common thing, he allowed Stephen to savor it for now.

Each gasp and moan that escaped him were exactly the ones Stephen would do when he did it, if not a bit quieter. Mordo never enjoyed being too loud during sex. Still, he knew his partner enjoyed any sound that managed to leave his lips as much as Stephen enjoyed listening to the sound of his own voice. 

“Stephen...” He gripped the sheets beneath him. “I’m close.”

Mordo felt him swear between his legs and Stephen continued to lap him up like a thirsty dog, his fingers still knuckles deep and gliding into the soft, wet heat of his cunt. He tried to hold back a whimper and clenched around his fingers, trying to clutch down on the digits so they would keep him filled.

“ _ Stephen... Oh, keep going.”  _ He said in his native tongue. Hungarian sounded different in Stephen’s voice.

As Stephen’s mouth and fingers moved faster, Mordo felt all the muscles in this body tense. He was panting now, open mouthed and drooling on the side of his lips, knowing he was about to finish. He thought of what it would be like if they were in their respective bodies, if  _ he _ was the one devouring Stephen’s cunt, while the man was blindfolded and trembling with need, begging over and over to let him cum. 

He heard a groan come from between his legs, a babble of words from Stephen from which he could only make out his first name, and came with four fingers inside him. He bit down on his bottom lip hard, only letting out a low, rumbling groan. His head fell back on the pillow, still panting heavily, and he finally relaxed again.

Mordo hadn’t noticed that he had wrapped his thighs around Stephen’s head during his orgasm, keeping him caged against his cunt. Judging from the sensations, Stephen didn’t mind at all, and was now licking him clean and still moving his fingers into his oversensitive hole.

He didn’t take off his blindfold, not yet. Mordo chuckled, “I could crush you head like this.”

Stephen immediately perked up. “ _ Yes.” _

Some other time, perhaps.

He released his lovers head and allowed him to leave. Mordo felt spent and tired, already drifting off into sleep, but the mattress still moved as Stephen humped against it. He had been too busy tending to his needs to cum.

“Stephen, come here.”

He felt the man shuffle and straddle his hips.Mordo grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, until a hard, dripping cock touched his face. It had been a while since he had a cock in his mouth, save for Stephen’s strap on, but he felt generous, and had a blindfold, it was the least he could do.

Mordo heard a strangled  _ ohmygods _ from the man above him as he wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock. Quite literally  _ his  _ cock; he tried not to think about that right now. 

He was tired, truthfully he was just doing this so he wouldn’t have to wake up at three in the morning to Stephen masturbating next to him. It had happened once or twice before.

Even with the blindfold on, Mordo could feel Stephen’s eyes on him, watching him as he relaxed his throat and allowed Stephen to fuck it. He held him by his hips, digging in his nails into naked skin when Stephen went too fast and deep. Mordo didn’t care if he lost his voice because of the cock in his throat--this was Stephen’s body, not his--but it had been years since he had an actual cock in his mouth. He gagged as it pressed against the back of his throat and heard Stephen hiss in pleasure above him.

A few more thrusts and Stephen finished himself off with his hand, semen landing all over his face. Mordo’s temporary face. He licked the cum that was on his bottom lip and Stephen cleaned the rest off with his shirt. 

Mordo raised his blindfold slightly and saw his body slumped next to him. Stephen had taken his shirt off and was already sleeping soundly. Unfortunately, Mordo wasn’t feeling tired anymore. 

The sorcerer sighed. He regretted sucking his own cock. 

He placed the duvet over his lover and sauntered off the bed towards the library once more. Mordo told the Cloak to watch over Stephen’s sleep, in case the man had his usual nightmares, and decided that he would use the rest of his waking hours wisely.  
  


~*~ 

 

Stephen found him the next day on the ground, slumped over reading with a pile of books around him and a very skittish looking Cloak offering him tea. Mordo had made Stephen’s body look like a mess, he had dark circles around his eyes and his hair was a mess. He did not know if it was the fact that his soul was mixing with Stephen’s energy, or that the man’s stubbornness was wearing off on him, but he skimmed and read through every book to find an answer. 

It was fruitless.

“Nothing,” Mordo spat out, glaring at the Cloak. It set the tea on the ground nervously, not wanting to anger his master’s lover any more. “There is nothing here than can help us.”

Stephen watched him from across the room. “Karl...”

In an effort to calm down, Mordo took his cup of tea for a sip, only to have it fall from his fingers and shatter on the ground. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his rage at bay, but smoke started to emit from his hands as too much magic started to form at his fingertips. 

Stephen took another step with his hands raised to stop him. “Karl, calm down. You’re exhausted.”

The master responded by stepping on the remnants of the shattered porcelain, imagining it was his grandfather’s heart. He cursed in his native tongue and breathed through his nose. “Damn this cursed, useless body.”

“Karl, that’s my body you’re talking about. If you’re going to inhabit it, you’re gonna live with the consequences.” He stepped closer and placed a hand on his lover’s arm, Mordo slapped it away.

He growled, “Do not touch me, I don’t want to look at you.” 

Stephen gritted his teeth. “What in Hoggoth’s name is the matter with you?”

In an instant, Mordo switched back to Hungarian. He couldn’t care less if Stephen didn’t understand him. He was shouting, snarling words at his lover and each one made with voice crack with emotion more than the last. 

The American didn’t respond and stared at him in stoic silence. Mordo refused to make eye contact. 

Mordo opened his mouth to apologize but walked away before his ridiculous emotions somehow hurt Stephen any longer. The Cloak had settled on Stephen’s shoulders, protecting its master in case he tried to hurt him. 

He slammed the door behind him and looked around their bedroom. To think that their day had been so eventful yesterday, yet Stephen had done everything in his power to make him feel better--it made Mordo feel like he did when he was young; selfish and stubborn. It was why he had taken a liking to Stephen in the first place, they had much more in common than he liked to admit.

A pain started to form on his wrist, he was clenching and unclenching his fists far too much. He sighed, Strange was right--he was exhausted. Mordo made his way to his bed, rubbing his fingers over his trembling hands just like Stephen did, as well as he could remember. 

He will talk to his lover later. Mordo needed to think, recall his past training in care there was anything that he could use for his spell.

Without warning, he felt his exhaustion reaching its tipping point, and fell face first on the bed.

Hours later, Mordo awoke covered in blankets. He was still on the bed and there was a hand lazily stroking his hair. When he looked up, he saw himself--or Stephen-- and groaned.

“You used a sleeping spell on me.” He growled, though it came out like a tired sigh. 

Stephen smiled, “It was the only thing that would make you take some much needed rest.”

Before Mordo could say anything else, his lover interjected again. The closed the book with was reading with a snap, and turned to face him. “You did it on me many times, back when I was your student.”

“That was for your own health.” 

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “Exactly.”

Mordo didn’t know how to answer that. He fell silent and turned around until he wasn’t facing the man any longer. 

He heard him set the book on the counter and leave the bed. Of course, Stephen had grown fed up of him. Who knew that switching bodies was all it took for love to wither away.

The mattress sunk next to him, Stephen had returned and was dangling the same piece of cloth they had used the day before in front of him. Mordo reached to take it, but Stephen moved it out of reach the instant his fingers made contact with the fabric. 

“If I give you this again, will you tell me what’s wrong?” Stephen made the cloth dance around his head teasingly. 

Mordo thought about it and nodded, allowing Stephen to put the blindfold around his eyes again. The man didn’t take his hands off his face, stroking a hand over his cheek. “Can you tell me what you were yelling about earlier?”

“I don’t enjoy looking at myself.” Mordo tried to explain.

Stephen scoffed, “Really? You’re a very handsome man, I don’t have any problem with looking at you all day.”

Mordo shook his head, already frustrated. He reached a hand to his body’s face and pressed his fingers over the scars in his forehead and temple. “It had nothing to do with my appearance. It’s... these.” He ran his fingertips over the scars, absorbing the memory he desperately wanted to forget.

“You never really did tell me about those.” Stephen moved closer and rested next to him. 

“It’s a very long story I do not like to remember.” He felt Stephen lace their hands together. Mordo continued, “We have duties.”

“No, not important ones. At least not right now. Right now, we have all the time in the cosmos.”

The sound that escaped Mordo sounded a lot like a whimper; Stephen didn’t comment on it. 

“I... Unlike you, I knew of magic since I was a child. My family comes from a very long line of powerful sorcerers who were forced to marry each other in order to give birth to even more powerful ones. Using magic to blackmail, we moved across Europe, rose to nobility and became highly influential in the Romanian monarchy.” Mordo began, he would have continued if Stephen didn’t interrupt.

“You’re royalty?” He sounded shocked.

Mordo sighed, “yes, I am a technically a Baron. It means nothing now, it’s merely a title.”

“My grandfather was extremely powerful, much more than a Baron should actually be, and was intent on keeping the country in that form of government. It failed, obviously. Society moved on and no longer saw a reason to continue to have Kings and Queens. My grandfather refused to accept this and turned to dark, horrible magic in order to try to regain the power the Mordo name once had.

He raised my mother in the dark arts, it eventually plagued her body so much that she died giving birth to me. My father killed himself shortly afterwards.”

He felt Stephen’s grip on his hand tighten. “I’m sorry.”

“I never knew them, there’s nothing to be sorry about.” Nevertheless, he stroked his lover’s palm with his thumb as he spoke. 

“My grandfather raised me in the dark arts as well. A child’s power and imagination can be used to create very powerful spells. He spoiled me and, in return, I would do anything he would say. He almost managed to use me to start a coup. Every time he would fail, he took it out on me. But that would always result in bruises, never scars.

As I became older, I started realizing what he was doing and began to refuse to give into his demented dream. So he started sacrificing animals, then stealing away... children in order to gain the blood and energy he needed for his spells. He was a crazy, evil old man.

It wasn’t until I was about seventeen that he realized that he had very little time before I became an adult, no longer “ _ pure” _ , as he would call it. He needed the blood of someone in his kin who was still young to perform a very powerful ritual--”

Stephen wiped a tear that stained his cheeks, he hadn’t noticed it at all. “Karl...”

“Let me finish. He snuck into my room at the crack of dawn with a knife. I managed to push him off before he stabbed me in the chest, he was thankfully a frail old man, but he was waving his knife around madly and... left these scars on my face. Some on my chest as well, but those I can hide.

I knocked him unconscious, packed my a backpack with anything I could fit, wrapped a bandage around my face and escaped. There was only a few spells that I knew that used white magic, one of them was forming a portal.”

“And you went to Kamar-Taj?”

“I had never gone before, but I had heard rumours of it’s existence and how it was the home of the most powerful sorcerer in the dimension. I went in demanding power in order to kill my grandfather, the Ancient One took me under her wing and... the rest is history.”

Stephen pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. It felt so tender, so full of love and worry, Mordo isn’t sure what he did in his past life to deserve this. “I’m glad you told me.” His voice was quiet, restrained. Maybe there was more he wanted to say but there really was nothing else to discuss on the matter.

“I don’t want to talk about this any longer.”  

“Okay.”

Knowing Stephen, the man’s mind was probably racing what what he had just been told, trying to find something else to say that could alleviate the situation. Perhaps he would try to crack a joke, which was last thing Mordo wanted to hear. 

He got out of bed and rid himself of any clothes he had on, including the blindfold. 

“I’m going to bathe.” Mordo walked towards the bathroom. 

Stephen paused. “Alright.”

“I’m said that aloud so you would join me.”

He heard a rustle of sheets behind him, along with belts and clothes being thrown to the floor. Mordo prepared the bath, adding oils and lighting candles around the bathroom that were already there from the previous relaxing baths he took, which were often. 

The mian bathroom in Kamar-Taj had a large tub that was big enough to fit at least two people, at most probably four. They only used it after difficult days and moments that they wanted to spend by themselves. Being the master of a Sanctum is difficult, they house came with at least a few rewards that made it all worthwhile.

Mordo went in first, sighting in relief from the heat of the water. Stephen settled behind him soon after. He leaned back against his chest and closed his eyes. A cloth pressed against his chest and neck; Stephen was cleaning him. It hadn’t been the first time his lover did it for him, but it felt more important and intimate after his earlier confession.

“We should go to Kamar-Taj tomorrow. No book here has the information we need, perhaps Wong knows of a book we might use.” 

Stephen pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “Of course.”

As he was cleaned, Mordo stared at his current hands. Still pale, still scarred, still trembling. He closed his eyes again and ignored it, at least for now.

Once Stephen finished, Mordo turned to face him and returned the favor. He still avoided eye contact, and tried to ignore his cock, but his lover seemed to appreciate the sentiment and kissed him as Mordo tried to finish.

They returned to their bed, clean as could be and smelling of different, calming oils and herbs. Stephen assumed that they were going to sleep again, together this time, so Mordo wasn’t surprised to see the slight shock in his lover’s face when he straddled his hips.

Mordo closed his eyes and took Stephen’s cock in his hand, pressing it to the lips of his cunt. He grinded his hips against it, trying to get wet enough for what he wanted.

“Oh...” Even with closed eyes, Mordo knew that Stephen was staring at the was a cock grew hard against his cunt. How easily he dripped slick from his hole, covering his cock with it until it could easily glide inside him. 

As Mordo started to raise his hips, Stephen held them to stop him. It wasn’t a matter of protection, they had already cast a hex on Stephen’s body to stop him from bearing children--it was a matter of uncertainty.

“Karl, are you sure you want this?” Stephen asked. Mordo was having trouble coming up with an answer seeing as his lover’s thumb was moving in slow circles against his clit. 

Mordo leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Fuck me until it hurts,” then sank down until his cock was buried deep inside him. He didn’t wait for Stephen to answer to start moving, thought he doubted that either of them would be able to form a coherent sentence from the gasping, whimpering noises they were both making. 

Mordo took one of Stephen’s hands and placed it on the base of his throat. He stopped his hips, making his lover groan beneath him. “I gave you an order. Make. It. Hurt.”

Without hesitating, Stephen wrapped a hand around Mordo’s neck and squeezed as he bucked his hips into him. Mordo panted, hissing at the burn in his thighs as he tried to move to his lover’s rhythm.

He threw his head back. Stephen was now dragging his nails into his back, no doubt leaving marks once they switched back to their respective bodies. But he didn’t seem to care about marking his own body, only gave in to Mordo’s needs.

Mordo had leaned down again to kiss him, enjoying the fact that now Stephen was moving deep into him, hard enough to make him moan into Stephen’s mouth. 

Perhaps they could do this again, when they’re back in their respective bodies. He could make Stephen order a bigger strap on, a better blindfold, a riding crop to share.

Mordo came with a bitten off whine, imagining his grandfather's dead, tortured body. It made him smile in his post-orgasmic bliss.   
  


~*~  
  


When they explained the situation to the Kamar-Taj librarian, they were surprised when the man laughed in their face. Seeing Wong laugh wasn’t a situation they often found themselves in. It was unnerving, to say the least.

“Stop, this is serious.” Mordo said with a frown. Wong snorted.

“Did you have to pretend to be each other? I would have paid to see that.” His laughter died down, but he still had a wicked smile on his face. “No wonder you were acting so  _ Strange _ after the incident. Pun intended.” 

Mordo’s frown grew to a glare. It took him a second, but Stephen gasped in delight after realizing Wong made a joke. “Nice!” He held out his hand for a high-five, the librarian ignored him.

“Do you know of any spell or ritual that might reverse the effect?” He was tired of their antics and decided to focus on the very reason they came to the compound.

Wong hummed in thought. “I believe the book you need was destroyed along with the London Sanctum.”

Mordo’s face fell, already expecting the worse. 

“But, if I recall correctly, there might be another way to solve this but it is... difficult.”

Stephen walked closer. “We can deal with ‘difficult’, what is it?”

Wong walked across the library in search for the scroll he was looking for. It seemed ancient, hand-written like most of the other books kept in Kamar-Taj. Most books about magic didn’t have more than one copy, as they were transcribed by hand and it was up to the sorcerers to take on the responsibility of not letting the magic imbued in them fall into the wrong hands. 

He stretched out the scroll on a table. It was written in ancient Gaelic, a language that Stephen was still an amateur at. Mordo, however, recognized the writing instantly.

“The Ancient One wrote this.” He said behind gritted teeth.

Stephen glanced at his lover and skimmed over the words he recognized. He saw the word for  _ soul  _ repeated often. “What does it say?”

“It’s a technique used for removing one’s soul from their body at will and inhabiting another body. Possession, to put it simply.” Wong explained.

“It is a dangerous technique. If used properly, your soul can continue to live forever.” 

Another way not to age, Mordo noted. He had so many questions for the Ancient One, so much confusion followed every single thing she did. Deep down, he wished she was here so he could at least understand  _ why. _

“You both must detach your soul from your current bodies, travel the causal plane and ‘posses’ your corresponding bodies once more.” When Wong explained it, it sounded so simple. Stephen had spent enough time trying to understand astral projection--soul projection seemed like something else that would take ages to perfect.

But they were both incredibly talented sorcerer. Perhaps they could achieve this sooner than Wong thought.

After reading it over again, Mordo closed the scroll and took it. “We are taking this back to the Sanctum to practice. I’ll return it once we complete the ritual.”

Wong glanced over the two of them and nodded. “Of course, bring it back in one piece.”

Mordo walked off immediately. Stephen stayed behind to talk with Wong--he heard his name mentioned among them once or twice. He called out for Stephen to follow him and the Cloak returned to his shoulders in order not to gain any unwanted attention for the remaining students. Mordo formed the portal in the courtyard. The ‘ _ no portals in the library’ _ rule was still in effect, no thanks to Stephen’s antics.

The instant they arrived back at their home (Was it their home now? They had no other place to go, no other place they would rather be), the Cloak left Mordo’s shoulders and returned to its master’s. He opened the scroll again to reread the details of the ritual. His fingertips dragged over the yellowed paper, the magic imbued in the writing felt like  _ her _ .

There was a hand on his shoulder, leaning beside him to read. They were silent, there was nothing else they could do other than pour over the words of their former master and try to learn the ritual as quickly as possible. Mordo would not go into anything this dangerous blindly, but if he was as naive and--dare he say-- brave as his lover, he would have performed the ritual on the very Kamar-Taj library. He missed his skin, his voice. He missed being able to look at his lover’s tender beauty, not at himself. 

Hours passed, Stephen had already memorized the words and process ages ago and was now meditating on them in the middle of the room, candles lit and ready. Mordo was still reading, trying to look for any loophole or secret the Ancient One could have hidden between the words. 

Stephen did not move from his position but opened one eye. “Come over here and meditate with me.”

“You weren’t meditating if you could snap out of it so easily.” Mordo said, without looking away from the scroll.

“I was distracted by a certain sorcerer.” 

Mordo sighed at the sweet talk. “I need to study this.”

“Karl, you’ve been staring at that since this morning. You learned all there is to it, as did I. You know the instructions, it says we have to clear our head hours beforehand and free our mind.”

There was no way he could argue against that. Mordo settled in front of Stephen and crossed his legs in lotus position. Even if he wasn’t looking, he knew his lover smiled at him before returning to his meditative state.

Mordo breathed out all the anger and frustration he reserved all day, as well as the worry that seemed to constantly pool in his body. He breathed in, absolved himself of his thoughts, until both of their minds were empty of all useless things and filled with the universe.   
  


~*~

 

Despite all odds, the ritual was a success. 

Mordo stared down at his hands-- calloused, dark and steady. Yes, his soul was back where it belonged. Feeling himself leave his body was an even more surreal experience than the first time he astral projected. Both of them woke up an hour later, as their energies and brains got used to their original form once more. It wasn’t exactly an ideal part of the ritual, but it worked nevertheless.

When he saw Stephen back in his body again, handsome and soft and  _ good _ , he couldn’t help but pull the man closer to him and kiss him deeply. He felt shaking hands hold either side of his face, an excited, twirling Cloak danced around them after realizing had his pretty face again.

This was how it was supposed to be. 

They broke their kiss and leaned their heads together. Stephen moved his hands to his chest. “I know you didn’t enjoy this, you had your valid reasons, but I can’t deny I had fun.”

Mordo hummed in response. “I supposed there were a few moments where I could appreciate being in your body. Or rather, the opposite.”

“Having a cock was okay, I know eighteen year old me would have been ecstatic, but pissing is unnecessarily difficult and, with this body, I have double the fun parts.”

Mordo rolled his eyes but there was no ill intent in it. 

Stephen watched his hands tremble on their own accord against Mordo’s chest. His face seemed sad and nostalgic--he stretched out his fingers in the movement he had taught Mordo to ease the pain. 

“Can’t say I’m happy to have these again.” He mumbled. Mordo took one of his hands and kissed it by the knuckles.

“Stephen, about what I said before--”

The American shook his head, “It’s fine. I thought the same when I first had to get used to them. We both have scars we wished we didn’t have.”

Mordo fell silent as Stephen kissed his temple in return.

“But without them, we wouldn’t be here now. We would have never met.” His voice was like the calm after the storm. Mordo felt as if he was melting at the words. 

He remembered what the Ancient One once told him about intertwined fates, about the how every person was born out of the universe’s need to balance out another. Perhaps that’s what connected them, he may never know, but it comforted him to know that nature had brought him to Stephen for a reason.

“Yes, at the very least it gave me this.”

Magic seemed to fill the air as they embraced quietly in the middle of the room, only stopping once the Cloak got impatient and shimmied between them to hug its master. Stephen laughed and gave the relic a pat on its collar before asking it to leave them for the time being.

Of course, Stephen had to ruin the comforting silence with innuendo. “You know, after being so cooped up for so long in your body, I think I forgot some things about my own.” 

Mordo raised an eyebrow, “did you now?”

“Yep, and since you grew  _ so _ familiar with mine, I thought it wouldn’t hurt if we... exchanged information.”

“You are ridiculous.” 

They settled back to their bedroom. The sorcerers have things to tend to, tasks to complete, but they could all wait until tomorrow. Until then, Mordo and Stephen locked the door behind them, hexed the building with a silencing spell so they wouldn’t have to worry about anyone listening to them, and spent the rest of their day in bed, growing familiar with their bodies once more.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
